Inmoral
by Nizei
Summary: AU. PWP germancest. Ambos saben que está mal... Y ninguno va a frenarse por ello.


_**Título:** Inmoral._

_**Autor:** Nizei._

_**Descargo de propiedad:** Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya._

_**Personajes:** Prusia, Alemania._

_**Parejas:** Germancest = Prusia x Alemania._

_**Género:** Romance, AU, PWP._

_**Rating:** NC-17_

_**Advertencias:** Escenas sexuales MUY explícitas, incesto, palabrotas._

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**INMORAL**_

_**.**_

* * *

_._

_Esperas su llegada sentado en el canapé rojo del departamento que comparten, al igual que cada noche. El reloj marca las diez quince y el café cargado que preparaste está frío, cruelmente olvidado sobre la mesa de centro. Golpeteas el parquet repetitivamente con el tacón de tus zapatillas desgastadas, generando un sonido que a oídos ajenos bien podría ser desesperante y que en tu abstracción ni siquiera alcanzas a oír. Concentrado como estás en las ideas extrañas que vienen asaltando tu frágil mente desde hace unos meses; atormentándote día y noche sin descanso._

_Una de tus manos viaja temblorosa hasta el bolsillo de tu chaqueta negra, retirando con cuidado un paquete de cigarros y un viejo encendedor. Sujetas un pitillo con tu índice y pulgar, el cuerpo blanco y alargado se siente tan natural entre tus dedos que casi parece formar parte de ti, lo enciendes y al aspirar reconoces enseguida el olor a nicotina como un componente de tu aroma corporal. Apoyas tu espalda contra el respaldo del canapé, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Mirada fija en el techo blanco, impoluto, muy distinto del púrpura turbio de tus reflexiones._

_La situación se ha tornado insostenible, eso puedes asegurarlo, pero momentáneamente prefieres seguir ignorando las consecuencias de tus actos, a pesar que actualmente estés padeciéndolas. Presumiste que él siempre estaría aguardando por ti aun cuando nunca le diste una señal que probara la existencia de un algo entre ustedes: Ni una palabra, ni un gesto, ni una caricia en particular. ¡No hiciste nada, no quisiste hacer nada! Asustado —como estabas— de los sentimientos que poco a poco se introducían en tu corazón. _

_Sin pedir permiso. Sin avisar. Sin que te dieras cuenta._

_Un intruso inadvertido._

"_Yo no soy marica. Es curiosidad… Simple e inofensiva curiosidad" te repetías una y otra vez, hasta finalizar convenciéndote de aquello. Mitigando la culpa, desechando las dudas y enterrando la inseguridad bien al fondo de tu subconsciente. Centraste tus esfuerzos en mantener su relación en un plano estrictamente sexual y es un único pensamiento el que ocupa tu cabeza en estos instantes, un susurro ponzoñoso que consume tu cordura de a pocos._

"_No me dejes… No te vayas."_

_Un suspiro brota de tus labios entreabiertos junto con volutas de humo que se asemejan a la densa bruma de invierno. Y enseguida le das otra calada al cigarro._

_Evidentemente, un año atrás jamás hubieras imaginado que tu despreocupada vida de estudiante universitario podría complicarse tanto a causa de una llamada telefónica de Jürgen Beilschmidt. Llamada que te condenó a vivir al borde de la demencia, que señaló el pronto inicio de tus tormentos…_

_Tus padres se divorciaron cuando tú tenías apenas nueve años. Resulta que Jürgen tenía una segunda familia con una mujer muy joven, que conocía perfectamente su posición y aun así aceptó su condición de amante quién sabe por qué razón: ¿Su hijo de cinco años? ¿Amor? Desconoces la respuesta. Tu madre, una preciosidad de cabello rubio y ojos miel, descubrió la escandalosa infidelidad y resolvió cortar todo vínculo con papá, llevándote a ti con ella. Ambos se mudaron a casa de tus abuelos, en Berlín, transcurrido un año de emitida el acta de divorcio._

_Antes de partir, durante ese año que permaneciste en la ciudad de Múnich, compartiste algún tiempo de calidad con tu recién descubierto hermanito menor. Todavía recuerdas fragmentos del primer encuentro. Mamá estacionó su reluciente camioneta y te llevó de la mano hasta el pórtico de entrada, donde Jürgen aguardaba por ustedes acompañado de un infante que intentaba —sin mucho éxito cabe indicar— ocultarse tras sus piernas. Papá se acuclilló a tu altura y después de besar tu frente, te habló suavemente: "Gilbert, quiero que conozcas a Ludwig, él es tu hermanito pequeño. Cuídalo mucho, ¿está bien?" Aquellas palabras quedaron grabadas a fuego en tu memoria, en tu inocencia creíste que proteger a Ludwig era tu responsabilidad y entonces empezaste a comportarte como un padre en miniatura. Tú no entendías la implicancia del divorcio… ¡Qué ni siquiera sabías de dónde salían los bebés! En tu corazón no había lugar a resentimientos ni envidias, así que simplemente aceptaste con alegría la noticia de tener un hermano. Siempre quisiste uno._

_Bastaron un par de meses para que terminaras encariñándote con el pequeño de cabello rubio y cristalinos ojos celestes, a pesar de las grandes diferencias en sus personalidades. Mientras tú eras hiperactivo y extrovertido, él era más bien callado y un tanto tímido. De cualquier manera, eso poco importó: Una vez que subiste al avión con destino a Berlín no volviste a verlo._

_En realidad, el proceso de transición de Múnich a Berlín no fue tan complicado como uno imaginaría. Extrañabas a papá y al pequeño Lutz. Jürgen venía ocasionalmente a Berlín, viajaba para los cumpleaños, recitales de la escuela y navidades; sin embargo no trajo a Ludwig consigo ni una sola vez. Tú nunca preguntaste los motivos por temor a que mami se enfade y el tiempo se encargó de lo demás…_

_El tiempo se encargó de hacerte olvidar._

_Estudiaste parte de la primaria y toda la secundaria en Berlín, hiciste buenos amigos en Berlín, ingresaste a una universidad en Berlín. Tu vida está en Berlín. Te gusta Berlín._

_Cenizas abrasantes queman tus dedos y una colilla cae al piso de parquet víctima de tus rápidos reflejos. Frunces el ceño, intentando recordar en qué momento cesaste de fumar y permitiste que el cigarrillo se consumiese solo. Corres una mano entre tu cabello rubio platinado y pisas de mala gana la colilla, terminando por extinguir el fuego naranja que refulgía en la punta._

_Paseas la mirada por el salón y te detienes en el teléfono._

_Fue a ese número al que Jürgen llamó hace aproximadamente un año para contarte que tu hermanito pequeño, que ya no era tan pequeño y de quién difícilmente recordabas el nombre, había decidido estudiar medicina en la universidad libre de Berlín. Obviamente el objeto de su llamada no era informarte sobre los nuevos acontecimientos en la vida de Ludwig, sino pedirte —exigirte— que compartieras el departamento, pues al pertenecer ambos hijos a la misma universidad resultaba innecesario gastar más dinero en alquiler._

_Una semana más tarde ya tenías al chico tocando a tu puerta, maletas en mano. Ludwig había crecido para convertirse en un hombre atractivo, eso fue lo que pasó por tu cabeza cuando lo viste después de tantísimos años. Sus ojos celestes, la única característica suya que recordabas con claridad, habían pasado de ser transparentes y grandes a profundos y afilados, su cabello rubio estaba peinado hacia atrás y su piel blanca parecía suave al tacto. Masculino y sensual. Pero así de rápido como lo pensaste, lo olvidaste. Te obligaste a olvidarlo, aunque no sirvió de mucho._

_Igual sucedió. Inevitable._

_Lograron congeniar rápidamente, bueno… no exactamente. El punto es que no tardaron en aprender a convivir sin intentar asesinarse el uno al otro, y luego de unos meses hasta se podría decir que eran amigos. O algo parecido._

_El problema real comenzó hace apenas cuatro semanas, en época de exámenes parciales. Era un domingo por la noche y ustedes se habían pasado los últimos días estudiando, fue la necesidad imperiosa de tomar un descanso sumado a la alerta de colapso cerebral por aburrimiento crónico el motivo que los llevó a optar por mirar una película. Buscaste en tu carpeta de vídeos, de los que descargas irresponsablemente al ordenador, elegiste un archivo al azar y le diste clic al botón de inicio. La reproducción iba por los tres minutos y lo único que veían eran porristas y mariscales de campo; avanzaste la cinta a la mitad para no perder el tiempo viendo tonterías de preparatoria._

"_Mmm sí, más… ahh"_

_Era una película pornográfica. Ninguno de los dos hizo amago de levantarse a pararla o pareció afectado, así que sencillamente la dejaron correr. Lo que no predijiste fue que las imágenes tan explicitas y los sonidos del vídeo tendrían efectos en tu cuerpo. Un bulto se había formado bajo tus pantalones y después de sopesarlo por unos segundos, bajaste tu cremallera para acariciar tu hinchado pene. No recuerdas en qué momento las manos de Ludwig empezaron a masturbarte, y menos el momento en que las tuyas, ensalivadas, se dirigieron hasta la polla de él. Correspondiéndole fervientemente la atención._

_Sería mentira decir que para ese entonces tú no conocías la atracción que sentías por él, pero nunca había estado en tus planes llegar a tal extremo. Habían cruzado una línea ¡y joder que estaba mal! Estaba tan, tan, tan mal._

_Lo más atemorizante fue que luego de esa primera vez, vinieron muchas más. Tú eras el que buscaba, provocaba, sugería, seducía. Ansiando desesperado cada noche para seguir experimentando, eso sí, sin romper las reglas que autoimpusiste. Sin demostrarle cariño. Eso era cosa de novios y ustedes no lo eran, absolutamente no. Eran simples compañeros de juegos sexuales…, aunque últimamente tenías más y más ganas de follártelo. _

_De hecho, en esta semana de encuentros fortuitos se lo propusiste en más de una ocasión, sorprendiéndote a ti mismo por tu insistencia. Él siempre te rechazaba, no importa cuán excitado estuviera, entonces la fuerza que te impulsaba a seguir pidiéndoselo a pesar de su clara negativa era ajena a tu comprensión. Preferías continuar pensando que lo tuyo era una cuestión física. Preferías continuar ignorante. Nunca te habías preocupado por tus emociones, y no querías empezar a hacerlo. _

_Y sin embargo no podías detenerte…_

_No abandonaste el ruedo, sino todo lo contrario, seguiste y seguiste enredándote todavía más, de tal manera que ya no podías liberarte por mucho que lo intentaras. Es ahora que estás tumbado en un sillón cuando podrías estar en la cama viendo alguna película, o en algún bar de la ciudad tomando cerveza con unos amigos, o incluso follando con alguna chica bonita, que comprendes lo incapaz que eres de dejarlo ir. El miedo que te produce que se canse de tus juegos y decida no volver más._

_Sin él las cosas volverían a la aburrida perfección de antes…, y entonces es que descubres que tal vez la perfección esté sobreestimada por la humanidad._

_Sacas un nuevo cigarro del bolsillo de tu chaqueta y lo sostienes entre tus labios, intentas recordar dónde dejaste el encendedor pero el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse monopoliza toda tu atención. Dejas el pitillo sobre la mesa de centro y levantas la vista hacia el reloj que cuelga de la pared, haciendo un esfuerzo por ver la hora en la penumbra de la sala: Las once en punto._

—_¡Hola Lutz! —lo saludas, aliviado._

—_¿Estabas esperándome…?_

_Tú alzas los hombros y abandonas tu cómoda posición en el sillón para ponerte de pie._

—_Te hice café —apuntas, esquivando hábilmente su pregunta. Te inclinas para alcanzar la taza de café negro que dejaste en la mesa y le das una probada. Tu nariz se arruga en desagrado—. Olvídalo, ya no sirve._

_Ludwig esboza una pequeña sonrisa y niega con la cabeza suavemente, guarda sus llaves en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y después de acomodar su mochila a un lado en el piso de madera, toma asiento en uno de los dos pufs moteados que junto al sofá rojo completan el juego de muebles. Cierra los ojos y suspira._

—_Uno me vendría bien, estoy exhausto._

—_¡Te lo mereces! —Él frunce el ceño pero no dice nada, tú caminas hasta ubicarte a sus espaldas, pones ambas manos sobre sus hombros y aprietas, masajeando despacio—. No deberías salir a estas horas de la universidad, por favor Lutz no eres más que un mocoso de dieciocho. ¡Disfruta un poco de tu vida y deja de ser tan ñoño!_

—_Tú y yo tenemos concepciones distintas sobre la diversión Gilbert._

—_Vale, tampoco te estoy pidiendo que bailes desnudo en la mitad de una carretera, pero podrías comenzar por evitar saturarte, ¿no crees? La última semana apenas y te he visto en casa. —Fallas miserablemente en tus intentos para no sonar dolido, aunque de hecho lo estés. Llevas tus manos desde sus hombros hasta su cuello, con tu pulgar haces presión en cada una de sus vértebras cervicales y delineas círculos sobre su piel. Ocasionalmente deslizas tus dedos entre su cabello y masajeas su cabeza, tratando de relajarlo._

—_¿No lo entiendes, verdad? —murmura. Su gélida mirada celeste busca cruzarse con la tuya, hielo antártico prisionero de un par de ojos. Hermosos ojos._

—_¿Entender qué cosa?_

_Él sonríe._

—_Nada importante._

—_Oye, oye… —Echas los brazos alrededor de su cuello, jalándolo un poco hacia atrás—. Cuéntame que sucede —susurras sobre su mejilla._

—_Gil… —suspira. Gira la cabeza y toma tu nuca con su mano derecha, guiándote directo a un beso. Tus labios se separan automáticamente, dándole libre ingreso a la lengua que pronto invade el interior de tu boca. Te mueves, buscando cambiar la posición incómoda en la que están, aunque la agresividad del beso difícilmente te lo permite._

_Abrazas su cuello y cortas el beso, a cambio le dejas uno en la frente. Te yergues en toda tu altura y él te sigue, levantándose de su asiento. _

—_¿Ahora sí me contarás qué te sucede? —Alborotas su cabello, estropeando su peinado perfectamente remilgado—. ¿O quieres más besos?_

_Lo escuchas bufar y enseguida te empuja un hombro con la palma de su mano, utilizando únicamente la fuerza necesaria para hacerte retroceder un paso. Empieza a caminar en dirección a su dormitorio._

—_Nada por lo que debas preocuparte, es solo cansancio._

—_¡Epa, no huyas cobarde! —Volteas rápidamente y lo alcanzas de tres zancadas, estiras tu cuerpo para rodear su cintura desde atrás—. Gran parte de mi trabajo como hermano mayor consiste en preocuparme, no puedo evitarlo. —Ríes alegremente, pero entonces lo sientes y tu risa desaparece, sientes la tensión que tus palabras provocan en su cuerpo._

_Él abre la puerta de su habitación y sentencia, muy serio: —Necesito dormir Gilbert._

_Te asusta cuando actúa cortante, porque cada vez que lo hace imaginas que su relación ha llegado a su fin y tu mente se llena de pensamientos negativos. Temes que se interese en alguna de sus compañeras de facultad o incluso en uno de esos amigos pegajosos que lo siguen a todas partes… Y sobre todas las cosas, temes que se aleje de ti._

—_¡Perfecto, yo también! Durmamos juntos esta noche —decretas, sonriente._

—_No. Hoy no._

_Entras sin permiso al cuarto y te plantas frente a Ludwig, lo miras intensamente con tus ojos rojo carmesí. Extiendes tu mano derecha y atrapas su mentón, sosteniéndolo apenas con tu dedo índice; presionas tu pulgar tentativamente sobre sus labios carnosos._

—_¿Cuándo sino?_

—_Otro día. —Tu hermano intenta ser rudo, sin embargo es sencillo para ti reconocer el nerviosismo oculto en su respiración superficial, en el palpitar de su corazón. Por su boca entreabierta escapan rápidas exhalaciones de aire caliente que chocan incesantemente contra tu pulgar, indicándote las variaciones en su respirar._

—_Ludwig —ronroneas. Tu aliento con aroma a nicotina llega hasta su boca, provocando que esta se abra sin su consentimiento. Retienes sus manos y te aproximas lánguido a su rostro, cierras tus ojos —dejando a la vista tus largas pestañas—, y luego reemplazas tu dedo por tus labios. Lo besas. Suave y despacio._

_Él corresponde la caricia, sobrepasado por la cantidad de emociones que se acumulan en su pecho. Ladeas la cabeza y llevas tus manos hasta la nuca de Ludwig, jalándolo hacia ti y empalmando los labios completamente. El gimoteo que escapa a su garganta funciona como la chispa que hace explotar un tanque de gasolina, quiebra tu autocontrol._

_Lo empujas a la cama, dominado por el deseo, y te montas a horcajadas sobre su cadera, separando los muslos lo máximo posible para restregarle tu creciente erección. Y vuelves a besarlo, esta vez con mayor vehemencia, tanta, que Ludwig abre su boca en una muda invitación. Introduces tu tibia lengua con la firme intención de acariciar cada rincón de su boca con ella._

—_Maldito seas —te susurra entre beso y beso—. Estás tan increíblemente caliente._

_Cortas su discurso con un jadeo particularmente alto. _

—_¿Y eso es bueno? —ironizas, empezando un cadencioso vaivén de caderas: adelante y atrás. Tus movimientos hacen que los bultos al interior de sus pantalones se froten entre sí. Suspiras entrecortado y gimes en su oreja adrede; enviando oleadas de placer directo a su entrepierna._

—_Mmm sí, lo es._

_Acaricias los hombros y costados de tu hermano, oprimiendo de cuando en cuando en tu misión de adaptar tus manos a las curvas de su cuerpo. Sonriendo, tomas sus hombros y presionas hacia abajo para dejarlo tendido sobre la cama. Te detienes. Haces una pausa para observarlo desde arriba. Acaricias su mejilla caliente con los nudillos y despejas los mechones rubios de su frente._

—_¿Pasa algo? —Sus ojos celestes te devuelven la mirada, interrogantes._

—_No. —Te inclinas sobre su cuerpo y muerdes su labio inferior—. Solo disfruto la vista._

—_Deberías ser mudo Gilbert, eso te haría mucho más atractivo._

_Abres la boca para replicar, pero antes de que puedas hablar Ludwig rodea tu cuello con los brazos y te atrapa en un nuevo beso, que tú devuelves con igual entusiasmo mientras desabotonas su camisa. Desciendes ojal por ojal, desnudando su piel a cada botón, hasta finalmente deshacerte de la fastidiosa prenda. Apartas tu boca luego de minutos enteros de reconocimiento, tus ojos se oscurecen ante la visión de un Ludwig suspirante, ardiente y a tu disposición. Agitado, tiras tu chaqueta a un lado y levantas tu polo de algodón por encima de tu cabeza, lanzándolo al suelo una vez estuvo totalmente fuera._

_Sus bocas se buscan hambrientas, se juntan. Las lenguas se enredan dentro y fuera de las bocas, frotan sus suaves superficies en busca del dominio absoluto. Tus manos viajan por el torso de Ludwig y acarician todo a su paso: sus marcados pectorales, sus abdominales y la piel de su vientre. Procuras suministrar una atención especial a sus pezones, dibujas círculos sobre ellos y los oprimes entre tus dedos índice y pulgar. Él suspira en respuesta y sumerge sus dedos en tus cortos cabellos claros._

_Tus besos ahora bajan por su barbilla, avanzando en dirección al sur, repartes besos a lo largo de su cuello y succionas con saña en medio de su clavícula en tu afán por dejar una marca roja muy visible, en tanto que conduces tus manos hacia la hebilla de su cinturón. Desabrochas sus pantalones y bajas el cierre para toparte con un enorme bulto cubierto por una ropa interior humedecida, le das un fuerte apretón. Ludwig gruñe de sorpresa y placer. Liberas su erección hinchada y chorreante, la rodeas con tus dedos y empiezas a masturbarlo violentamente. Su pene vibra y se endurece al contacto, bajas el prepucio y presionas tu pulgar sobre la hendidura del glande, moviendo tu dedo en círculos. El trozo de carne caliente palpita contra tu palma, mientras tú sigues y sigues moviendo tu mano a ritmo frenético. Incansable._

—_Gil uhmmm… —susurra, sus dedos tiran más fuerte de tu cabello._

_Ludwig echa la cabeza hacia atrás y suelta un hondo gemido, que pronto se convierte en varios jadeos consecutivos, te besa para acallar los sonidos vergonzosos que escapan de su boca. Su pecho late desbocado, su espalda se arquea por las contracciones de placer y su corazón parece detenerse durante los segundos que eyacula. Los fuertes disparos de semen terminan empapando tu mano y salpican tu pecho desnudo._

—_¡Vaya!… Eso fue rápido —comentas en tono burlón._

—_Ca-cállate —tartamudea. Ludwig se incorpora de a pocos en la cama, sus pulsaciones van recuperando lentamente su ritmo habitual._

_Ríes entre dientes y comienzas a trazar patrones descuidados sobre la piel de su cadera con la pegajosa yema de tus dedos. Lamentablemente la incomodidad en tu entrepierna te obliga a abandonar tu posición y así también tus mimos. Apoyas tus rodillas contra el colchón y levantas el resto del cuerpo, desabotonas tus pantalones y los bajas junto con tus calzoncillos. Tu pene se yergue imponente ante su liberación._

—_Necesito solucionar esto. —Tomas tu miembro e inicias un bombeo constante, usando los restos de semen de tu mano como lubricante. Suspiras y aumentas la velocidad de tu mano, que resbala fácilmente sobre la piel tersa de tu polla._

_Ludwig se ha convertido en un espectador, devora con avidez tu imagen ¡y es que te estás masturbando en sus narices!, literalmente. Sujeta tu muñeca con fuerza, paralizando tus movimientos._

—_Déjame devolverte el favor. —Lo que debería ser una sumisa solicitud, en sus labios no es más que una orden irrefutable. Pero eso te enciende. Te encanta la manera en que su voz grave intenta controlarte. Someterte._

_Aflojas tu agarre y él remplaza tu mano por la suya. Aferra tu pene por la base y mete la punta en su boca, chupa con fuerza y gimes complacido. Esta vez eres tú quien aprisiona los cabellos rubios entre dedos temblorosos. Tu cadera se balancea al compás de su boca: adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás, rápido, rápido, más rápido. Acaricia tus testículos con su mano libre, enviando descargas de placer por todo tu cuerpo._

—_Jo… der uhmm sí, así._

_Separas un poco tus rodillas en un acto reflejo, refuerzas tu dominio sobre sus cabellos y guías en lo posible el ritmo de sus deliciosas succiones, su lengua forma espirales sobre el glande provocando que tus jadeos aumenten. Intenta introducir tu longitud completa en su boca, pero esa es una tarea complicada… Veintitrés centímetros es una medida difícil de manejar. Muerdes tu labio inferior y jalas los cabellos de Ludwig, alejando su boca de tu sexo._

—_Al-to. N-no, todavía no —balbuceas. Te inclinas hacia adelante y aplastas el cuerpo de tu hermano contra el colchón—. Quiero correrme en tu interior, ¿puedo? —le susurras, y para hacer énfasis en tus palabras presionas un dedo sobre su entrada._

—_No. No Gilbert… Esa… no es una buena idea._

_La neblina de la lujuria desaparece y solo quedan ustedes dos en la cama. Semidesnudos. Dos cuerpos degradados. Dos mentes confundidas. Dos sentimientos de culpa._

_No puedes, no logras hacerte a la idea de estar sin él. Eres un ser egoísta por naturaleza, así que al final concluyes en que ya nada importa. No importa tu papá, no importa lo que piensen los demás, no importa que estés infringiendo al menos cuatro reglas de la moral humana. De hecho tú estás por encima de cualquier mortal, por lo tanto sus tontas leyes no te aplican._

_Muerdes su cuello._

—_¿Por qué no? Tú lo quieres, yo sé que quieres —aseguras mirando directo a sus ojos—. ¿Acaso tienes miedo? ¿Te gustaría que yo sea el pasivo?_

_Prefieres omitir los motivos moralistas, dada la situación en la que se encuentran. Si ese fuera el problema entonces sencillamente no tendrían reuniones sexuales de ningún tipo. Mencionarlos sería hasta ridículo._

—_Ese no es el problema —te responde, muy calmado._

—_¡Entonces dime cuál es, maldita sea! Trato… —resoplas y disminuyes el volumen de tu voz—, trato de comprenderte._

—_Yo… —Ludwig traga con dificultad y aparta la vista—. No quiero que esto se termine._

_Tú parpadeas, genuinamente confundido._

—_¿De qué hablas?_

_Ludwig arruga levemente el ceño y fija sus fríos ojos celestes en tu rostro._

—_No soy idiota Gilbert. Entiendo que no quieres un novio, entiendo que somos hermanos y también entiendo que aunque no follemos lo que hacemos está bastante mal de por sí… —Hace una pausa—. Tú me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Yo solo quería retrasar un poco el inminente final, porque el día que tengamos sexo esto se termina._

_Te ríes. Ríes con ganas. Una vez que se te agota el aliento plantas un beso sobre los labios fruncidos de Ludwig._

—_Lo que dices tendría mucho sentido… —Hundes un dedo en su agujero y Ludwig pega un respingo de la impresión. Su cuerpo entero se sacude y una mueca de dolor se dibuja en sus facciones—. Si no fuera porque estoy hasta el cuello por ti._

—_¿Y eso qué significa? —jadea con dificultad._

—_Que no te vas a librar tan pronto de mí Lutz. Tú me gustas, y lamento… —Carraspeas y cierras los párpados—. Realmente lamento mucho no haberlo demostrado._

_Besas su mejilla y le sonríes. Tu mano izquierda se abre camino por sus piernas, acaricias su piel enrojecida. La punta de tus dedos recorre sus muslos blancos y vas sintiendo cómo tu temperatura aumenta, cómo tus sentidos se alborotan y la excitación regresa. Atrapas sus labios en un beso que entrega tanto como ruega que se le entregue. Oprimes. Invitas. Colmas tu ser de una satisfacción que va más allá de lo carnal. _

_Ludwig rodea tu cuello, y eso es todo lo que necesitas para continuar. Empiezas a mover el dedo que mantienes en su interior en círculos, después de algunos segundos agregas el segundo dedo y finalmente introduces el tercero. Tu hermano cierra un poco sus piernas. La incomodidad que produce la invasión a su cuerpo es clara, por mucho que él pretenda que no es así._

—_Relájate —ordenas. _

_No cesas en tu labor de aflojar sus paredes, formas tijeras en su interior mientras buscas el ángulo correcto en dónde penetrar. Es cuando escuchas a Ludwig gemir abiertamente que sabes que has encontrado el lugar, procuras golpear nuevamente su próstata con los dedos antes de retirarlos._

—_Alza las caderas. —Jalas una almohada y la acomodas debajo de su pelvis—. Perfecto, ahora separa más tus piernas._

_Ludwig se sonroja furiosamente pero obedece sin chistar. Su miembro despierto destaca entre sus piernas._

—_Ohhh jodeeeer, te voy a devorar —comentas en tono jocoso, divirtiéndote a costa de tu avergonzado hermanito menor. Él tira de tu cuello y besa tu boca._

—_Cállate y hazlo —susurra sobre tus labios._

_Tu sonrisa se vuelve enajenada, te apresuras a sacar un condón del bolsillo trasero de tus pantalones, masajeas tu pene un par de veces y lo cubres con la pieza de látex. Ubicas los brazos bajo las rodillas de Ludwig y presionas la punta de tu polla contra su agujero._

—_¿Estás listo?_

_Él asiente. Con su aprobación manifestada empujas tus caderas hacia adelante, una vez que la punta está dentro el resto es un poco más sencillo. Ludwig jadea y aprieta una de tus manos. Tú te acomodas en su interior, las paredes cálidas de su cuerpo presionan tu miembro de una manera increíblemente placentera, permaneces inmóvil durante unos segundos antes de iniciar con tu movimiento. Deslizas tu pene hacia afuera y arremetes hacia dentro, probando en cada oportunidad con un ángulo ligeramente diferente para dar con su próstata._

—_¡AHHH! Ahí uhmmm hazlo de nuevo._

_Aferras los muslos de tu hermano y te impulsas adelante, los gemidos de Ludwig se hacen más ruidosos y se multiplican como las embestidas aumentan en profundidad y potencia. Estás tan dentro de él que tus testículos chocan su trasero en cada golpe._

—_Hgnn más fuerte, más rápido, más hhnnn sí ah._

_Gimes y aceleras la velocidad de tus penetraciones. Sus pieles sudorosas se restriegan en un balanceo continuo, rítmico. Ludwig entorna sus nublados ojos celestes y envuelve sus piernas firmemente alrededor de tu cintura, sus talones se entierran en los músculos de tus nalgas, empujándote más adentro de él. Tu excitación crece y tu erección con ella. _

_Su cavidad te comprime de tal manera que la tarea de entrar y salir se complica, empero no disminuyes la cadencia de tus movimientos. Ubicas tu mano derecha sobre el pene de Ludwig y comienzas a bombear con vehemencia, la punta enrojecida chorrea preseminal y hace fácil a tus dedos resbalarse contra la piel extendida._

—_Gil, Gilbert, ¡GILBERT MÁS! Máaaas._

—_Lud… hrmm joooder, síii, estoy tan cerca…_

_En cada golpe perfectamente sincronizado sientes que el calor avasallador de la entrada lubricada de Ludwig intenta retener tu rigidísima polla, estiras tu cuerpo hacia adelante y chupas uno de sus pezones endurecidos al mismo tiempo que aumentas la velocidad de tu mano y la potencia de tus estocadas. Su espalda se curva y suelta un grito ahogado, su miembro vibra y el semen sale a borbotones por la hendidura de la punta, algunas gotas incluso alcanzan a salpicar tu rostro. El orgasmo hace que las paredes de músculos de su interior te estrechen de formas inimaginables, las contracciones de placer repentinas te vuelven loco, tu pene palpita y se sacude dentro de Ludwig. Apenas eres capaz de asestar dos golpes más antes de seguir sus pasos y eyacular con fuerza._

—_Hnn por la puta madre…_

_Gimoteas largamente._

_Te apoyas en los codos para no caer de lleno sobre el cuerpo musculoso de tu hermano, retiras tu polla lentamente y te deshaces del condón. Solo después de eso te acomodas a su lado, con una sonrisa satisfecha bailando sobre tus labios._

—_Eso fue… asombroso —jadeas._

—_Nos vamos a ir al infierno._

—_Da igual, ni siquiera creo en eso. Y si fuera cierto, yo tendría una vacante ganada hace mucho… Lo siento mucho por tu alma sin embargo. —Le das un par de palmaditas en el hombro._

—_No suena como si lo lamentaras mucho… —apunta con diversión, gira sobre la cama y besa tu sien._

—_Estoy más preocupado por papá, él me va a matar. —Ríes entre dientes—. Funcionará si mantenemos nuestra relación en secreto, es pan comido._

_Ludwig corre sus dedos por tu cuello y tú lo miras embobado. Encantado._

—_Gilbert…_

—_Uh jum._

—_¿En serio crees que resulte?_

_Entrelazas tu mano con la suya._

—_No lo sé… Pero vale la pena intentarlo._

_._

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Esto fue planeado para ser un fic de un capítulo pero estoy pensando en escribirle un epílogo, ¿qué dicen?

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, cualquier comentario es bien recibido, si tienen sugerencias o críticas las leeré con gusto.


End file.
